Drifting Apart
by JaneTK143
Summary: The boys have been gone for THREE years. They finally arrived back in TownsVille, but with a strange new behavior. When something happens, and the girls let go of the boys, what will the boys do? Will they retrieve their girls, or will they have to live without them? Read to find out!
1. The Arrival

Drifting Apart

Authors Note: I will be updating the other stories but I just really wanted to write this. I got this idea from Dubstep24. THX Dubstep24!

The boys were drifted off to America to do some business with the United States' president. They've been separated from the girls for 3 years and they finally came back. But they are acting different. What do you think happened?

Miyako's' POV

Ever since Boomer came here, he's been acting weird. I ran up to him and threw my hands around his neck. I heard a slight growl, which made me release my grasp. I felt guilty for some reason. I felt like I did something wrong. We each took a cab home with our boyfriends. The whole ride was filled with tension and awkward silence. We walked towards the door and he just stood there silently as I fished the keys out of my bag. A click was heard and the door was opened. He pushed past me and went straight upstairs, into our room, slamming the door shut in the process.

I ignored it and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. I entered our room to see him sound asleep. I slipped into the covers next to him. "I love you…" I whispered before closing my eyes. I didn't hear an answer, so I just drifted asleep unsatisfied with a frown on my face.

I groaned as I sat up. On the other side of the bed was empty, so I assumed he was awake and on his way to school. I brushed my teeth and hair. I threw some clothes on and waited outside with my book bag hanging off my shoulder. "Do you think that there's something wrong with the boys?" Kaoru asked as they walked towards me. "Yeah, Brick has been acting weird lately. He hasn't said a word and he's been avoiding me…" Momoko replied. "Well, it will go away soon… they're probably just tired…" I said as cheering them up. "Yeah, whatever, let's just get to school…" my green eyed friend said as she dragged us to the gate. As I entered the school, I saw Boomer talking with some boys but there was something missing. Something that I hadn't seen in a while. He was actually frowning. For the first time in a very long time, he had no smile on his face. I shrugged it off and made my way to class.

The rest of the day flew by quickly. I walked home with my friends and entered the house I shared with my boyfriend. I walked into our room seeing him watching TV with a scornful look on his face. That's when I had enough. "What's wrong with you?" I asked. He glared at me and began to speak for the first time since he arrived. "Nothing is wrong. Get off my back woman!" I glared back at him. "Of course there's something wrong! You've been avoiding me and ignoring me!" I said my voice rising. "Fine. You want to know what's wrong. I FUCKING HATE YOU!" he shouted. It felt as if I was stabbed in the back. This was the first time in my life I have EVER heard Boomer Jojo cuss, especially at me. Hot tears rolled down my face as he stood up and walked towards me. "Oh, quit crying you big baby!" he shouted at me. But that only made them come out even more. "I SAID BE QUIET!" he screamed. By then I was on the floor. My hand shot to my face where the stinging sensation was at. Realization struck me hard that Boomer, of all the people in the world smacked me. I began sobbing. I quickly stood up and grabbed my purse and headed for the door. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain at the back of my head. I screamed as Boomer still clutched my golden hair. "You're not going anywhere!" he snapped as he smacked me across the face once again. I bolted to the door and fled the house with blood mixed with tears on my chin.

Has he always hated her? Or has it just begun? What happened to the boys when they left? Well, keep reading to find out.


	2. Corrupted

Drifting Apart Chapter 2

Momoko's POV  
I picked up my phone to hear whimpering and sobbing. "Miyako. Miyako? What's wrong?" I asked worried. "B-Boomer h-hates m-me…." She said between sobs. "What makes you think that?" I asked. "H-he s-said s-so h-himself. H-he a-also h-hit me…" she cried. As the words slipped out of her mouth, my blood began to boil. I walked into the dark room where he was sleeping. I grabbed a bag from my closet quietly and shoved my clothes in trying not to wake him up. The lights turned on. "What are you doing?" a dark voice asked behind me. "N-nothing" I replied hoping he was too tired to notice. He glared at me before going to slipping back into the covers. I finished packing and I flung the bag over my shoulder.

"Goodbye…" I whispered as I kissed his cheek and left the house. I turned around and looked at the house that I shared with him. Suddenly, the lights in our room turned on and I could hear faint footsteps going down the stairs. The front door was flung opened. I dashed away, hearing Brick's voice cuss loudly. As I got further, the sound of his angry voice stopped. I headed over to Miyako's grandma's house where she was at the time. I politely knocked on the door. Though I was surprised to see that it wasn't any of the girls that answered. Instead, when the door opened, I saw dark blue eyes boring into mine.

Kaoru's POV

The call I got from Miyako pissed me off so much. I just wanted to march right over to that house and kill that bastard… but instead I refrained myself from ripping the faggot to shreds. When Butch finally went to sleep, I packed my bags and went downstairs. I opened the door slightly, but a strong hand pushed it back closed. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?" he asked with anger in his voice. "Chillax, I', just going to the bar…" I said trying not to be nervous. "Whatever" he said glaring at me before walking away. I sighed before opening the door, but a hand cupped over my mouth and pulled me away. The next thing you know, I'm howling in pain while Butch stands there with a belt in his hand.

"You and your brothers are fucking crazy! What's your problem?!" I screamed at him as I stood up and stepped back. "You want to know what my problem is? You are!" He yelled. "Whatever, your bat shit crazy!" I shouted as I caught him off guard and kicked his balls. I sprinted out the door and over to Miyako's Grandma's house, not expecting to see a bastard that I really wanted to kill.

Miyako's POV 

I heard a knock on my door. "Come in!" I said. The boy that broke my heart was standing right at the door way. My grandmother wasn't home so I became really worried. "B-Boomer? What the heck are you doing here?" I asked scared. He opened his mouth to speak but a knock on the front door came.

Momoko's POV

Boomer led me inside and to a dinner table. What surprised me was that Brick beat me here. Boomer sat me in front of the crimson eyed lunatic. A second later, Butch sat next to Brick as Kaoru arrived. He led my green eyed friend to sit in front of Butch. As if on cue, Miyako scurried down stairs.

"Why did you leave?" Brick asked hurt. "Because you fucking hate us!" I yelled. Brick flinched. "I never said I hated you…" he said confused. "Well actions speak louder than words…" I stated. Kaoru rose from her seat. "First you fucking hate us and then start abusing us, then you fucking think you're all innocent!" she shouted.

"Yeah! We're leaving!" I said as I stood up and ran for the door with Miyako and Kaoru behind me. There is seriously something wrong with those boys and its creeping me out. 


End file.
